


Canem Amans

by taeminuet



Series: Coven!AU [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: (sort of?), Bestiality, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Overstimulation, Prophetic Visions, Shapeshifter/Human Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: “I saw…” Minho starts. “You and me. And Key, telling us what to do. You were like this, and I… it’s hard to tell emotions sometimes, but I got the sense of want. From all of us. From me… I want that, Jongin. If you do.”Jongin shudders bodily and flops down, pressing his muzzle into Minho’s leg. His ears are laying flat, and he paws at Minho’s jeans for a moment.Minho scratches his head gently. “You have time to think. It won’t be for a few days yet, if you decide yes.”In which Jongin isn’t entirely human, and Minho wants him no matter what.





	Canem Amans

“Are they done?” Key asks, a look of half amusement, half distaste on their face. They’d given Jinki teas for both Taemin and Jonghyun hours ago now, Jonghyun’s to give him extra energy and Taemin’s to – hopefully – dull the pressure he was feeling from his heat. But there’s really only so much they can do and only so much time that the rest of them can spend out of the house before it becomes a problem.

Jongin, for his part, has spent most of the weekend in the house as human, and he’s antsy at best, not used to staying away from his other form for so long. When they go out, he shifts almost immediately, bounding along between Minho and Key and jumping around, excitable and playful and wearing himself out before they’re halfway done, but at home, he either stays human, lounging around with a permanent pout on his face, or else turns into a dog and immediately stuffs his muzzle into the nearest person, usually Minho, burying his face in their side.

He misses Taemin and Jonghyun, it’s not hard to tell. Even Jinki, probably, by the way Jongin follows Jinki around when Jinki reemerges to get food or drinks or whatever Taemin and Jonghyun need. Jonghyun has mostly been trapped in the bedroom though, and when anyone mentions Taemin, Jongin just wrinkles his nose and grumbles, “He still reeks. There’s pheromones  _everywhere_.”

And then he goes back to moping because for all that Jongin and Taemin act at odds, it’s rare that they don’t see each other often. They bicker like, well, cats and dogs, but it’s not uncommon to find Jongin curled around Taemin in sleep, both animal and human form. He’s Taemin’s familiar after all, and Taemin is his witch.

Even now, as Key complains halfheartedly, Jongin frowns at them and rolls over on the couch, whining pathetically. Minho, from the chair beside him, shakes his head. “It’s only been a few days.”

Jongin huffs audibly. “It’ll be at least a day or two more before he’s completely out of it,” he says, voice half muffled into the back of the couch. “I  _hate_  when he gets like this.”

“You don’t mean that,” Minho says gently, reaching out to touch Jongin carefully. Trying to keep the peace, even though no one who might be offended by it is in the room to hear. He runs his hand gently through Jongin’s hair before ruffling it like he would the fur between Jongin’s ears when he wasn’t human-shaped. “It’s almost over.”

Jongin whines again, flipping over onto his other side to glower at Minho, though he leans into the touch like he’s starved for attention. “I want it to be over now. I miss being able to turn without being overloaded with just…  _ugh.”_

Minho scratches his head lightly, gently, and Key clucks their tongue thoughtfully. “I could probably make you something that would make you not be able to smell at all for a little while?”

“No!” Jongin almost yelps, and jerks upright, eyes wild. “That’d be worse. I can– I’ll deal.”

“What’s the difference?” Minho asks after a moment, and when Jongin shoots him a  horrified look, Minho laughs softly. “Between being like this and being a dog.”

“Oh.” Jongin’s shoulders go slack. “It’s not – I mean, my senses and my movements and all of that, yeah. But also it just… it feels right. I’m supposed to be a dog sometimes. Like Tae is supposed to be a cat, even if…”

He trails off, wrinkling his nose again, even if like this there’s probably no way he can smell Taemin. Probably.

“But you don’t have to deal with this?” Key asks. “The, you know, heat or whatever?”

Jongin flushes a little and shakes his head. “No, I don’t get needy like that. I mean… It’s…”

Key doesn’t bother to stifle a laugh. “ ‘Like that,’ ” they echo, and it’s mostly teasing, but there’s something genuinely curious in it. “You’re still needy though.”

And that’s true. Jongin doesn’t know why, doesn’t know if it’s just a reflection of Taemin’s trust or something more, but he slipped into this group as easily as breathing, and Jongin has always been affectionate. Blame the canine in him, but touching, playing, cuddling – he loves it. And if it extends past that, past just some casual affection to Jongin pinned under Minho’s warm, gentle hands or Jinki’s calming touch, then really who is he to complain?

And Key – Jongin doesn’t know what’s going on with Key because they say things like that, and they reach out, their hand firm and steady, and Jongin opens his mouth and then closes it, lets Key’s hand fall away.

He’s getting redder now, cheeks filling with color under his sunkissed skin, and normally, knowing Jongin, this would be about the point that he turned into a dog to escape having to answer. But now he looks at Taemin’s door and bites his lips together, shaking his head.

“Not like… not like Tae, though. Tae is a human who is a cat part of the time. And I’m a dog who’s a human part of the time,” Jongin says, fully aware that he doesn’t have the words to explain this properly. “I still… I don’t stop thinking like myself when I’m a dog. Everything’s easier when I’m a dog, but it doesn’t mean I’m not still me. I’m more of me. Just… it’s hard to…”

“It’s okay,” Minho says. “No one’s going to push you. You don’t have to get existential on us because Key wants to tease.”

Key rolls their eyes, but they do shoot Jongin an apologetic glance. “You’re fine, Jongin. I was teasing. You do get needy when you’re human, but I get that it’s not a dog thing.”

Jongin swallows tightly just around the same time as Minho says, “ _oh_ ,” in a dazed voice. He looks far away, just for a moment, and Jongin can feel the slight surge of magic, and he sits up to help steady Minho just in case, but Minho just blinks back to awareness and then lets out a little huffing breath. “Oh.”

“Are you alright?” Key asks, looking over Minho with curiosity. “What’d you see?”

Minho shakes his head slightly. “Nothing to worry about yet,” he says. “It’s not bad.”

Key looks curious and mildly unconvinced, but Minho stands and grins. “I should clear my head though. Jongin, you want to go for a run? Stretch your paws?”

Jongin bolts up. “ _Yes_ ,” he says, and they’re barely out the door before Jongin is on all fours, dashing circles around Minho’s legs and taking his hand in his mouth, pulling gently but insistently.

Minho laughs and clips Jongin’s collar on – the leash isn’t necessary, but there had been a lot of lying the day that Jongin had been taken to the pound and been found the next morning, human and twiddling his thumbs, in the dog cage.

Jongin rushes ahead of Minho and back, enjoying his freedom. The outside air smells soft and sweet and it’s so much  _easier_  like this. There’s a sense of clarity, of rightness, and when Minho stops in the park for a breather and offers him part of a bottle of water, Jongin whines until Minho caves and pours it into his hand, letting Jongin lap it up rather than shifting back to drink from the bottle.

Minho pats the bench beside him. Jongin hops up, carefully laying his muzzle on Minho’s thigh, letting Minho stroke from between his ears down his back.

If he were a cat, he’d purr. Minho gives the best pets, quickly followed by Jonghyun. Jinki isn’t allowed in the rankings anymore, mostly because that’s cheating, but even then, he’s only slightly better than Minho.

“Good boy,” Minho says, and Jongin squirms happily, tail wagging, ears perked. He  _likes_  being a good boy.

And then that flash of Key’s teasing.  _‘You do get needy when you’re human, but I get that it’s not a dog thing.’_

Jongin squirms, again, but his tail isn’t wagging as hard now, and Minho pauses for just a moment before something playful comes over his face. “The last time you got called that, I was in the room. You were on your knees for Jinki…”

Jongin whines pathetically, giving a slight growl at the end. He doesn’t need to be reminded of this right now. But Minho is scratching behind his ears, fingers melting Jongin into a puddle. “Key talks about it sometimes,” he says. “You know how they are – they don’t like to be touched, really, and they only sometimes want to touch. But they’ll talk me through it, sometimes. Jinki too, when Jinki’s feeling it; they’re close like that. They tell us what to think about. What to do…”

Jongin whines again, shaking himself out bodily and starts to tug away from Minho’s hands. Minho lets him go, but he rests a hand on Jongin’s shoulders gently, not holding him in place, but wordlessly asking him to stay. And Jongin does, because Jongin is a good boy.

“Would you want that?” Minho asks quietly. “Key to tell you what to do? To yourself, or…”

He trails off for a moment, and there’s something he’s not saying, but Jongin doesn’t have the voice or the bravery to ask. Instead he shuffles in, snuffling at Minho’s neck gently and ducking his head beneath his chin in a sign of trust.

Minho sighs gently, and there’s something strange in his voice, something knowing in that way he gets when he’s seen an outcome with utter certainty. “You want to fuck me, don’t you, Jongin?”

Jongin whimpers for a second, belly low to the bench, and he hopes Minho takes that as the confusion it’s meant for. He does, of  _course_ he does, but he doesn’t understand why they didn’t talk about this when Jongin was human.

But then Minho reaches out, running his hand along Jongin’s side, down to his underbelly. His fingers brush against the sheath of Jongin’s cock, and Jongin is hit with a pang of understanding. He whines again, leaning in to lick Minho’s face, trying to soothe him and to understand all at once.

“I saw…” Minho starts. “You and me. And Key, telling us what to do. You were like this, and I… it’s hard to tell emotions sometimes, but I got the sense of want. From all of us. From me… I want that, Jongin. If you do.”

Jongin shudders bodily and flops down, pressing his muzzle into Minho’s leg. His ears are laying flat, and he paws at Minho’s jeans for a moment.

Minho scratches his head gently. “You have time to think. It won’t be for a few days yet, if you decide yes.”

But there’s that knowing in his voice again, and Jongin wishes he could see what Minho had seen. Maybe then he’d have that same level of confidence.

But he doesn’t, and Jongin has to keep turning it over and over in his head, just the thought of what Minho was talking about. He’d had a vision of them together. Which is… okay, not unusual, really. More than once they’ve gotten tangled up in each other from the sheer adrenaline of a run. But Jongin has always,  _always_  shifted back first. Why wouldn’t he?

They’re human. Well, as human as witches can be. And if they want to be intimate, they’re going to do it with another human. Or at least someone human-shaped. That’s just how all of this works.

But Minho had seen them together, and he’d made sure to tell Jongin specifically that he wasn’t human. And Jongin has no idea how much of that is Minho just giving into the certainty of a vision and how much is… want, maybe.

He’s scared to ask.

He doesn’t gain courage over the next few days, and as soon as Taemin feels better, Jongin spends most of his time as a dog to keep from having to answer. And maybe that’s not the best shape to keep right now, but Jongin does anyways, and he spends more time burying his nose in Jonghyun’s side or Jinki’s than Minho’s over the next few days.

It makes him feel awful, and he mopes openly, sleeping more often than normal and just laying his head pathetically on Taemin’s knee when Taemin tries to pet his head in slightly uncomfortable condolence. He misses Minho – misses runs and pets and Minho getting on his knees to ruffle Jongin’s fur, roughhousing with him in a way that the others just don’t as much.

It feels different now, a strange context, even if there’s never been a hint of that context before. It’s like looking at the world through a lense, and Jongin hates it. He just wants everything to go back to normal. But now when Minho scratches his head or Key’s voice deepens, closer to an order in that slightly bossy way they have, and Jongin can’t help but  _think_.

He can’t help but try to imagine what Minho must have seen. He can’t quite wrap his mind around it, but he can get the jist in flickers and images and ideas. It makes him feel strange, because a part of him wants, and a part of him can’t help but focus in on how  _wrong_ , how dirty…

It keeps him up at night, and more than once he finds his fingers skimming towards his cock at night and shifts to keep himself grounded, to keep himself from touching without meaning to. It’s more difficult than it should be, and he feels himself wearing thin, lack of sleep and mental stress taking its toll until a few days later.

He wakes curled up on the couch with his head resting on his paws. It’s brighter than it should be, later into the morning, and he’s a little bewildered until Jinki, slipping out the door to work, pauses to scratch behind his ear and murmurs, “I don’t know what it’s about, but whatever it is, you’ve been radiating conflict for days. I told Tae you needed some time to work it out. He told me to tell you that once you figure your shit out, you can come back to work.”

That sounds like Tae, and Jongin snorts and then snuffles at Jinki’s hand gratefully, butting his head into it for more scratches. After a moment, he feels a twist of magic and then a sense of calm and support and unconditional love. Jinki  _cheats_  at giving the best pets. But Jongin melts into it anyways until Jinki pulls away. The emotions linger, even once his hand is gone, and Jinki presses a kiss to the top of his head. “You’ll figure it out, Jonginnie. I know you will.”

Jongin whines quietly and waits until Jinki is gone before he stands up, shaking himself out. He’s exhausted, and he wants a drink – some tea would be nice, but he’ll even settle for some water right now. Whatever he can get easily, basically, because the effort of being human right now seems completely draining.

But even before he reaches the kitchen, he can hear voices, and he stops, cocking his head. He recognizes he voices – it’s Key and Minho, their voices soft, and Jongin can’t quite make out what the words actually are, but he hesitates there, suddenly unsure whether he should go closer or not.

It would be better, probably, to turn human, but Jongin just  _can’t_. Not right now. He’s too… too  _confused_  to be human. Like this, at least, he can pretend to ignore it, even if he’s not doing a very good job of it.

But the thing is, how is he supposed to do a good job? He can’t just avoid Minho forever; he doesn’t  _want_  to avoid Minho forever. He just… he just doesn’t know what to do.

Minho’s words push into his thoughts, creeping in unbidden and making Jongin tremble a little, whining low in his throat.  _Would you want that? Key to tell you what to do?_

Jongin does. It would be easier, he thinks, than this – than trying to figure out what to do. He likes being good, being obedient, and Key… Jongin would be all too willing to listen to Key. It’s just knowing exactly what Key will tell him to do that makes him uncertain, because the knowing makes it feel, somehow, like Jongin is still choosing that.

It’s so difficult, too difficult to puzzle out, and Jongin doesn’t  _want_  to try and figure it out. He just wants to be good and to be taken care of and to not have to worry about all of this.

And that… that feels a little like an answer in itself. Because if nothing else, Jongin is so tired of trying to keep away from Minho, of shying away from Key, of doing all of that. He’s tired, and he just…

He wants to be good. He wants Minho. And he wants Key. And he just… he just  _wants_.

He shuffles forward slowly, almost skittishly, padding towards the kitchen. The door is ajar, and he butts it open with his nose.

Key is sitting on the counter, legs open, and Minho is in-between them. It’s almost intimate, but they’re not even touching really. Not their bodies at least. Instead, they seem to be just huddled close, their voices kept low, and Minho is drooping a little into Key, breath coming a little too fast.

Key looks up as Jongin opens the door, able to see from their vantage point, and they raise an eyebrow at Jongin who shrinks back for a moment and then shuffles forward, more into the room. Key hums softly, running a hand through Minho’s hair.

“It’d feel good, wouldn’t it, baby?” they ask. “Feel good to be pinned under Jonginnie. Have him inside of you. Take his knot…”

Minho moans, an obscene, breathy noise, but he doesn’t disguise his nod. “It… I  _want_  it,” he says. “Key, I– his tongue and… and just… it’s Jongin. Fuck, I want…”

Key tightens their grip, twisting their hand until Minho lets out a little hiss of pain, curling further into Key. They smile as he does, easing their grip, touching his face softly. “Do you think Jonginnie wants it?” they ask, and their gaze is dead on Jongin who feels frozen in place, ears flat back and hunched a little. “Do you think Jonginnie wants to make you feel good like that? He’s such a good boy, so good for both of us.”

Minho shudders bodily, obviously. “Want him to,” he says, and there’s something almost strained about his voice, wanton and desperate. “Want him to want to…”

“And if he doesn’t?” Key asks, voice suddenly soft.

Minho bites his lip. “I won’t– I’m not going to make him, but I can still  _see_ –” His shoulders heave slightly as he sucks in a long, deep breath. “I can still see us like that. And I can’t– it’s so vivid, Key.”

Jongin can’t stop himself from whining, soft in his throat, but loud enough to alert Minho, loud enough for Minho to look up and back and see Jongin there, tail tucked between his legs and shoulders hunched.

“Jonginnie,” Minho says quietly.

Key hums. “Do you want it, Jonginnie?” they ask, and Minho’s eyes go wide as he looks back at Key, but Key only shakes their head slowly, pushing Minho away to slip off the counter, on their feet now. “Jonginnie, come.”

Jongin does, unquestioningly, the simplicity of the order making it almost second nature to follow. He slinks over, ending up at Key’s feet and whining when Key reaches down to pet his ears. He nudges his head up into the touch and licks Key’s hand, not even sure what he’s trying to communicate anymore. Key scratches gently behind his ear.

“Jonginnie,” they say, and their voice isn’t an order now, but there’s something firm, something almost unyielding in their tone, “Minho wants it, you heard him. But this isn’t all up to him. Or to me, or I’d have had you two like that a long time ago.”

They pause to let Jongin whimper at the statement. Minho talking about it already seemed like so  _much_ , but Key wanting to see, wanting to make them… Jongin can’t keep in his whimper at the thought. This is all so much, almost dizzying, and Jongin doesn’t realize just how much he’s whining until he Key shushes him gently.

“Hey, look at me. Jonginnie, look,” Key says, no room for disobedience in their voice. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You don’t. But we’d like to talk to you about it. You can stay like this, or be human if you want to say something back. But we need to discuss this and figure out yes or no. And we won’t be upset either way, but we can’t just leave it like this. It’s not exactly hard to see how much you two are moping without the other.”

And Jongin’s stomach tightens as he looks up at Minho, who looks slightly guilty, slightly morose. Jongin doesn’t  _like_  that, and he whines and pulls slowly away from Key, making sure he has permission to be let go. He nudges his muzzle against Minho’s stomach, and Minho reaches down to pet his fur and Jongin misses him so  _much_.

Key is right – he doesn’t want to keep going like this.

After a long moment, he pulls away from Minho and shifts, staggering a little and leaning against the counter for support as he rebalances his weight. “I– I don’t  _know,”_ he says. His voice feels a little scratchy from disuse. “I don’t  _understand_.”

“What is there to understand?” Key asks gently, looking up at him. They’re small compared to him, but they might as well be staring him down, and he shrinks slightly, not out of fear, but out of some instinctive sense of docility that comes over him in the face of people like Key or Jinki. Key looks them over for a moment and then sighs, “Jongin, tell me.”

And like it breaks a dam, Jongin can’t stop himself from blurting, “I don’t want it to be  _weird_.”

“Oh, Jonginnie,” Key coos, stepping towards him, but Minho gets there first, winding his arms around Jongin and holding him close. Key steps in, resting their hand on Jongin’s arm gently. “Listen to me, okay? Minho wants it. And I want to see it. And nobody is going to judge you.”

Jongin feels his thoughts tangling up, a protest on his lips, because Key can’t guarantee that, not for Jinki or Jonghyun or… or  _Taemin_. Key can’t stop them from thinking he’s weird and bad and not good, and he doesn’t  _want_ them to think that.

“We love you, Jonginnie,” Minho says, his voice low and soothing. “All five of us. And you all love me. None of us is going to ever be cruel to one another or let anyone else.”

Key makes a bit of a face. “What he said,” they offer, “but less sappy. Jongin, you really think anyone here would judge you? You really think anyone here has a right to?”

Jongin pauses and then shakes his head. He doesn’t, really, but he’s… he’s nervous. Not quite scared, but close. “No, but I–”

“Jonginnie,” Minho says, low in his ear. “Stop thinking about other people. What do you want? Don’t think about Key or me or them or anyone. If you could pick, if you could pick what you wanted here, what would it be?”

And that answer is so easy, so simple. “I want to make you feel good,” Jongin says. “I want to be good for you.”

Key hums. “You are, Jongin. No matter what you pick, you’re so good.”

Jongin shivers bodily in Minho’s arms, pressing in close, the comfort of Key’s praise already washing through him. “Please…”

“Please what?” Key asks.

“Please, I want to be good,” Jongin says. “That’s my answer. I want to be good. I want… I want to make Minho feel good, like that. And be good for you. I want it.”

“Good boy,” Key says, and takes a step away. “Come with me. Minho, count to 20 and follow.”

Jongin obeys, following Key out into the living room where he’d been sleeping. Key grabs one of the blankets off the couch and – making sure it’s not one of the good ones – tosses it out over the floor.

“Come here, Jonginnie.” Jongin walks over slowly, not quite hesitant, but he stops when Key steps into his space, their hands settling on his skin. Key’s hands are warm and big, familiar enough to be soothing, and Key rubs their thumbs over Jongin’s skin gently. “You’re going to be so good for us.”

Jongin nods, swallowing thickly, and then Key steps back, taking a seat on the couch. They smile, but it’s not sweet anymore. If anything, it makes Jongin shiver, a sense of anticipation creeping up his spine as Key orders, “Strip.”

Jongin hesitates for a moment – he doesn’t need to be naked to shift. But there’s a look on Key’s face and he tugs his shirt off over his head and pushes his pants down, stepping out of them in a rush. He doesn’t quite get them folded, but he at least balls them up before he tosses them aside, and even if it earns him a slight eye-roll from Key, he doesn’t get told to pick them up.

Though that might be because Key’s attention is suddenly past him, Key’s eyes sharpening slightly. “Minho,” they say, and they don’t move, don’t try to comfort Minho like they had Jongin, but there’s something familiar under the sharpness. Key waits, just long enough for Minho to reach the edge of the blanket before they order, “On your knees.”

Minho hesitates, just for half a second. He’s only halfway across the room, and kneeling means he’ll be crawling, but after a moment he does as he’s told, sinking to the ground. It takes an uncertain moment, Minho unsure where he’s going, but then Key smirks, lips curling into a sly smile as they ask, “Don’t you want to make Jonginnie feel good, Minho?”

Minho lets out a quiet noise, all agreement, and then he’s crawling on all fours until he’s in front of Jongin, looking up at him, and Jongin feels the urge to squirm, to be on his level, desperate to go to his knees.

“Has Minho ever sucked you off, Jonginnie?” Key asks, and Jongin sucks in a sharp breath. “He’s good with his mouth, isn’t he? Do you want him to suck you off?”

“Yes,” Jongin says, voice a little breathless. “Yes, please. I want that.”

And Jongin thinks that should be enough – the politeness, the asking – but Key only smirks and prompts, “Want what? Use your words.”

Jongin flushes pink. “I want Minho to suck me off.”

Minho, on his knees, groans quietly. “Key,” he asks, “Key, I–”

“You heard him,” Key says, looking at Minho. “Aren’t you going to show Jonginnie how we reward good boys?”

And god, Key saying that sends a thrill through him, but it’s nothing at all compared to the way Minho’s mouth feels as Minho obeys, hand wrapping around the base of Jongin’s cock as he takes the head in his mouth and sucks hard, making Jongin’s cock twitch and harden as his knees go a little weak. He catches himself on Minho’s shoulder, biting his lip, and Key makes a soft noise of interest.

“Does he feel good, Jonginnie?” Key asks. “Tell me how his mouth feels.”

“G-good,” Jongin manages. “Please, I want–” But he doesn’t even know what he wants and he loses track of words as Minho takes more of his cock, licking and sucking as he goes until Jongin is completely hard. His cock is in the back of Minho’s throat, and Minho sucks hard as he bobs his head, Jongin’s thighs quivering with the effort of staying on his feet. “Minho, please.”

“Fuck his mouth, Jonginnie,” Key says, and it’s a demand, pure and simple. Jongin’s eyes snap to Key’s, widening, but Key is just watching with a kind of fascination, a smile tugging at the edges of their mouth. “Minho likes it when you fuck his pretty face, don’t you, Minho?”

Minho makes a low, throaty noise, and Jongin’s legs really do threaten to give at the sensation. His grip on Minho tightens and Minho jerks his head back, gasping a little, looking up at Jongin with his pupils blown wide with desire.

“Can I?” Jongin asks, uncertain, and then startles.

Key is on their feet all at once, walking over, and they grab a fistful of Minho’s hair, holding him in place. “Jonginnie,” they say, voice pointed, “What did I say?”

Jongin whimpers. “To… to fuck his mouth?”

“Then be a good boy and fuck his mouth, Jonginnie,” Key coos. And Jongin is helpless to ignore that, mostly because just those words make his cock twitch and his hips spasm, and Minho moans, low and heady, as Jongin’s cock ruts into his throat. Key loosens their grip just slightly on Minho’s hair, and Jongin watches as Minho strains a little, pushing forward like he doesn’t have enough of Jongin. “See? Minho wants you to fuck his throat, Jonginnie. Aren’t you going to give him what he wants?”

Jongin whines, pulling back a little and then thrusting into Minho’s mouth. It’s hesitant at best, but Minho moans and sucks hard when Jongin tries to pull back, making Jongin’s fingers tighten on Minho’s shoulders, a gasp spilling out of his mouth. After a moment, he thrusts back in, a little faster now, and then again and again, and then he’s fucking Minho’s throat, quick and desperate, moaning weakly.

Key cups Jongin’s face and pulls him in for a quick kiss, hard enough to hurt a little. When they pull back, they’re smiling, and their voice is almost gentle when they remind him, “Don’t come, Jonginnie. You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

Jongin whimpers. “Key–” he starts, and then moans as Minho sucks hard. “Key, no, please, I’m–”

“You’re so good, Jonginnie,” Key murmurs, petting his face with their free hand. “Such a good boy. You wouldn’t come without permission, would you?”

And despite Jongin’s whine, he shakes his head, because he  _is_  good, and he won’t, he won’t he  _promises_. He wants to be so good for Key and for Minho, for Minho whose mouth is hot and wet and  _good_ , and Jongin is trembling, hands fumbling on Minho’s shoulders and, “Key, please, I  _need_ to,  _please_.”

“Don’t you want to make Minho feel good?” Key asks. “I thought you were going to fuck him, Jonginnie. Thought you were gonna stretch him open with your knot.”

Minho moans loudly, the sound vibrating up his throat, and Jongin cries out, tightening his muscles and trying to stop himself, trying to be good, trying not to come. He’s shaking with it, and still the spurt of precome his lets out is so heavy that for a moment he thinks–

But then Key is tugging Minho off of Jongin and murmuring, “Clothes off,” before they turn to Jongin, fingers just barely tracing the line of his cock. Jongin whines, hips spasming, so  _close_ , and then Key pulls away, lifting their fingers to Jongin’s mouth and tracing his lips. “Are you going to stay that turned on for us while you shift, hm? You going to be ready to fuck Minho?”

“Yes,” Jongin gasps, and then he shifts. It’s a split-second action, too fast for the human eye. One moment Jongin is human and the next he’s not. Jongin still has all his thoughts, but everything seems simpler, more in the moment. In the moment, Minho is in front of him, pulling off his clothes, and Jongin feels a pang of want.

He steps forward without thinking, but Key catches him gently. “Wait,” they order, and then, “Minho, do you want to show Jonginnie how needy you’ve been? How desperate you’ve been for him to fuck you?”

It’s Minho’s turn to flush now, and he finishes tugging off his clothes and then gets back on his knees, bending down to all fours and then to his elbows, his ass on display. He looks back, and there’s something on his face that makes Jongin let out a growl, low and possessive. Key laughs openly.

“See, Jonginnie?” Key asks and steps forward, nudging Minho’s legs apart with their foot. And Jongin does, suddenly, the shininess around Minho’s hole a dead giveaway. “Minho’s been prepping himself for you all week, teaching himself to take your knot. Let’s hope it was enough, hm?”

Jongin feels something instinctive and inhuman sweeping through him. He steps forward again, sniffing without thinking, picking up scents of musk and sweat and precome, of lube and shampoo and pheromones. He doesn’t know how to groan, but he wants to, and the growl it comes out as makes Minho moan softly, whispering, “Jonginnie, please… Key, please, let him. Fuck, please.”

Key hums. “Jonginnie,” they ask, petting his ears, “do you want to make sure Minho is prepped enough? Wouldn’t want to hurt him. He’d like that, but you’re so soft…”

Jongin whines, the thought of hurting Minho genuinely appalling, but that’s not even why Key’s prompting this. They’re telling him to do this because they know there’s no way for Jongin to really check, not like this, and so he’s left to his only real option.

Stepping closer, Jongin nuzzles absently at the inside of Minho’s thigh, and then he does as he’s told and licks. Minho’s told him before that his tongue, in his human form, isn’t entirely right. But Jongin still knows the difference between that tongue – almost human but off – and this one. And this one is entire canine, longer and rougher and more flexible, and when he swipes it over Minho’s ass, Minho lets out a low moan and buckles, his elbows barely supporting him as he gasp out, “Oh,  _fuck_.”

Key laughs, taking a seat next to them and stroking Minho’s spine. “That good, baby?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Minho whines. “ _Yes,_ god,  _Jongin_ , please. More.”

And Key doesn’t say otherwise, so Jongin gives in. And it’s so strange, so  _different_. As a human he nuzzles close, licks openly, holds Minho in place. But now he just has to wriggle a little closer and lick, his tongue slipping inside of Minho so easily. Minho moans breathlessly and pushes back, cursing out loud. Jongin licks again, and again, and Minho is quivering, an endless series of moans and pants that are quickly turning into sobs and pleas of, “Key, fuck, Key, please, make him stop, I’ll come, please. Key.”

“You come and you’re coming again with him inside,” Key says, still stroking Minho’s back, and Minho butchers a sob, beginning to tremble. Jongin doesn’t even get to pull back before Key is ordering, “Keep going, Jonginnie. See how good you’re making him feel?”

Minho moans desperately, and Jongin whines and nuzzles a little closer, licking into Minho in one long stroke that has Minho gasping, his spine arching desperately in a way that Jongin can read too easily. And Jongin doesn’t want to make this worse, but he also wants to make Minho feel good, doesn’t want to stop, and it’s only another lick, long and slow and deep inside of Minho and Minho is coming with a thick moan, shaking apart and panting.

Jonign whines softly, but Key only reaches up and pets his ears. “Good boy. Let’s help Minho clean up, hm?”

Minho sobs openly, but he lets Key turn him over, Key holding him half in their lap as they pet his hair, his shoulders. Most of the come is on the blanket, but Minho’s cock and upper thighs are sticky with come, and just a glance at Key is enough to know what they want. Jongin obeys, dragging his tongue over Minho’s thighs, up and over his cock.

Minho spasms, biting back a shout, and Jongin whines and does it again as Key orders, “Let Jonginnie hear you, baby.”

Minho’s cry is audible this time, a broken noise that means nothing, but that cracks in the middle as Jongin swipes his tongue over the tip of Minho’s cock. He gets a burst of precome for it, and he doesn’t think before he licks at the familiar taste, but then Minho is crying out again, sharper now, and Key is smiling, reaching down to pet Jongin’s head, fingers curling in his fur.

“Just like that, Jonginnie,” they urge, and push gently until Jongin licks again. The moan seems almost wrenched from Minho, broken and helpless, and Jongin hears the sound of Key murmuring little shushing noises into Minho’s hair, but when he licks again, Minho’s cock twitches, hardening a little, and Jongin keeps licking, dragging his tongue over it again and again as Minho wails and shakes and hardens under his tongue.

And even through Minho’s noises, Jongin is disappointed when Key pushes him gently away. Only for a moment, though.

“On your knees,” they urge Minho and then help him up, help him balance on all fours, back the way he was. For a moment, Jongin thinks about pressing in, trying to eat him out again, but then Key makes a noise and a signal and  _oh_.

Jongin nuzzles Minho’s side reassuringly and then he moves in behind him and jumps, wrapping his paws around Minho’s sides and fucking his hips forward. It’s harder to aim, and everything is so much, and then he’s burying his cock into Minho, and everything is suddenly, rapidly instinct.

Jongin’s hips move of their own accord, and then he’s fucking Minho, hard and sharp and without waiting, and Minho gasps, buckling under Jongin’s weight in a way that jars Jongin and makes him  _snarl_. Minho sobs weakly at the sensation, and Jongin fucks into him harder, faster.

Faintly he hears Key’s voice, low in Minho’s ear. “Does it feel good, hmm? Does it feel like you wanted, having Jonginnie fuck you? He’s going to knot you, baby.”

Minho sobs something incoherent, some mixture of cursing and Key’s name and Jongin’s and so many other thoughts. He sounds so good, so pretty, and he feels so good, and Jongin’s hips surge, driving a scream from Minho’s lips.

Key is cooing gently, petting Minho’s hair, and there’s something thick and dark in their voice. “You look so pretty taking Jonginnie’s cock like that, letting him fuck you open. Tell him how good his knot feels, how much he’s gonna fill you up. Beg Jonginnie to knot you, baby.”

“Please,” Minho chokes out, barely coherent. “Please. So g-good,  _fuck._ Jongin, please – nng, please knot me.”

Jongin does. He growls, fucking harder, faster, trading stamina for power because he can already feel it swelling up, the beginnings of a knot forming at the base of his cock as he slams in and out of Minho, each stroker getting to be a harder fit as he stretches Minho out with his knot.

“My good boys,” Key says, their voice a purr. “You gonna let Jonginnie breed you now, baby?”

And Minho  _wails_ , shuddering and jerking, and he comes again, sobbing Jongin’s name.

Jongin slams his hips in hard, once, twice more, shoving his knot into Minho’s body, and then he can’t pull back. He growls, folded over Minho, tied into him, and he’s coming, filling Minho up and listening to him whimper under him.

Jongin doesn’t know how long it lasts, how long he’s tied, but after a bit he manages to pull free, and Key immediately turns Minho over again, pulling him into their arms. Jongin whimpers, nuzzling in, licking at Minho’s jaw, his throat.

Minho is trembling, distant, and Jongin looks at Key, whimpering, but Key only reaches out pulling him in as well and scratching behind his ears. “Good boy,” they say softly. “Minho’s good. You made him feel so good. So good for both of us. He’s just really far away right now. He’ll be back soon. You did so well.”

Jongin squirms, still nuzzling at Minho. And it takes a few minutes, but eventually, Minho begins stroking his fur, hand a slow repetitive comfort until he manages, “Thank you, Jonginnie.”

Jongin whines softly, licking his jaw again, and Minho laughs, low and thick and a little dazed still.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Key asks, looking intently at Minho’s expression. “Talk to us.”

“So good,” Minho says. “So, so good. Jongin, god– I want…”

“If you say you want to be knotted again right now,” Key says, frowning, and even Jongin nuzzles under Minho’s chin worriedly, but Minho shakes his head.

“Not now, but… but god…”

Jongin lets out a soft whine, cuddling closer, and then nods jerkily, once or twice. Because… because he had  _liked_  that, and  _maybe_ …

“Maybe next time we can show you two off, hm? You look gorgeous,” Key says, petting them both gently. “I bet Jonghyunnie’d be jealous…”

And if Jongin could flush he would because he’s not ready for that, but… but he also kind of likes the idea. They’ll talk about that later when he’s human though. For now, he stands up, just long enough to pull at Minho’s wrist gently with his teeth and get Key’s help depositing him onto the couch. Jongin curls up next to him, half laying in his chest, and gives one more soft lick to Minho’s jaw, as close to a kiss as he can get, before they both settle down for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from [tumblr](http://taeminuet.tumblr.com).


End file.
